Tea, Scones, and a Whole Lot of Hamburgers
by USUK101
Summary: America encounters a feeling that he has never felt before. Trying to find out what it is, he starts going crazy. Canada tryings to help his friend out, soon realising America was in love! But... with who?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

There are many things that America enjoyed. Including coffee, hamburgers, and most importantly, calling himself the hero! But he knew there was something missing. That something just wasn't right in his life. And he didn't know what it was. He knew he needed to find out, and soon.

The way America tries to figure things out is going to McDonald's for his lunch of thirty burgers and 2 iced coffees. Today he had to do some work on the next world conference. He needed to decide who should be invited. As America looked through the files and pictures of all the nations, he felt something... strange.

Something was going on in his chest. Something America had never experienced before. He soon began to realise that it was his heartbeat. He didn't understand what was making his heart beat faster than normal, so he just ignored it.

As he looked at each of the files, his heart started to beat even faster. After he was done looking at each of the files, his heart was beating fast and so loud, he was sure that the people on the other side of the building could heart it. America didn't know what this feeling meant, and he didn't like it; or at least he didn't think he did. Maybe he did. Whatever! All America cared about right now was finding out what was causing his heart to beat so fast.

America had finally finished sending out the invitations for the next world conference to France, China, Japan, England, Russia, Canada, and all the other nations. He could finally relax for a few days before the conference. Well, he thought he could. As the conference date grew closer, America started feeling the same way he did at McDonald's. He woke up each day before the conference, his heart beating faster than the day before.

America had had enough of it! He wanted to know what was going on and he wanted to know now! He decide that after the first world conference, he would figure out what's been causing him to act so strange.

As the conference day came closer, America was preparing himself to find out what's been going on with him. The days seemed to go by fast, and America was becoming very uneasy. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go to the conference. But he had to. He had to find out . He just had to!

The day of the conference came very fast, and America became very tense. Everyone was already there (except for America of course). _Just calm down and make your normal entrance as you usually do, _he thought to himself. _Everything will be just fine. _America took a deep breath and shouted, "Don't worry everybody! The HERO is here!"

America stormed through the doors of the conference room, with his obnoxious laugh. Nobody looked at him. They were all so used to it, that they naturally tuned it out. America took his place up front where he normally sits. Between England and Germany.

England glared at America with disapproving eyes. "You're late again you stupid git!" America smiled at England and yelled, "Whatever dude! At least I showed up!" England sighed angrily and took a sip of his tea.

All was going well. So far, America was feeling like himself for the first time in four days. But that didn't last long. The second the meeting started, America's head started spinning. He looked at everyone at the table, paying more attention to the nations closer to him. With his heart pounding in his ears, America couldn't stand it!

America shot up out of his chair and shouted "I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" He started breathing heavily, as everyone shot him a confused look. America's face turned bright red. With his heart pumping and his head swimming, he didn't know what to do. Without even thinking, he stormed out of the conference room.

He ran down the hall faster than he had ever ran before. He could feel the tears rolling down his face. I mean, who could blame him. He just humiliated himself in front of every nation in the world. He ran all the way home (which wasn't very far) crying, the whole way there. When he got home, he ran into his room, locked the door, and sobbed.

That night, America got a surprise visit. "America? America, are you in there?" It was Canada! "America it's Canada. May I please come in?" There was a long silence before America answered. "Oh, sure. Come in," he said in a very distressed voice. Canada could already tell that there was something terribly wrong with America.

Canada slowly opened the door to America's room to see America sitting on his head, g his knees, watching sappy romantic movies, eating pints of ice cream in his american flag boxers and a horrible stained white t-shirt (or at least it used to be white). "America!? Are you okay!? You seemed very upset at the conference."

America lifted is head from his legs. He could feel the tears welling up. "I don't know, Mattie. I just haven't been myself lately." Canada gave America a look of confusion, and concern. "What's going on America? How did all of this start?" America sighed and said, "It started when I was making the invitations for the world conference. I was looking at a the files, and then my heart just started pounding. Same fo the conference. Seeing everyone's faces. And ever since, I couldn't stop listening to love songs and watching romantic comedies."

Canada took a seat next to America. He was in shock. He had never seen America like this. EVER! Then it hit him. "America," he said. America turned his head to look at his friend. "I think you're in love!" America's face was flushed completely red. He knew Canada was right. He was in love! But there was another problem. "You're right. I am in love. But...I don't know with who."

They both sat there, Canada thinking of a way to help America find out. Then a smile spread across his face. "I have an idea!" he chimed. America looked at him with interest. "What is it!? Tell me!" America yelled. "Okay. Tomorrow, show up early for the world conference. Greet everyone who shows up. Find the one nation that makes your head go crazy. And if anyone asks why you're acting so different, just say you wanted to do something different for a change."

America sat there for a minute. Then he looked at Canada with a smile and said, "I'll do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next morning, America got to the world conference extra early. He wanted to be the first one there (which he was) so he could prepared himself to find out who he's in love with.

America stood outside the conference room doors for an hour, and the suspense was killing him! He wanted this day to be done and over with. He wanted to know who he's in love with. He was glad when he saw the first nation (other than himself) show up. It was Hungary.

America smiled and opened the door as Hungary walked by, a puzzled look placed on her face. "Good morning, Hungary," America said. Hungary looked at America and said, "Uh... Good morning?" America closed the door and sighed. _ok, so it isn't Hungary you're in love with, _he thought to himself._ Just keep looking._

The next two nations that showed up were Lithuania and Russia. They also gave America the same look of confusing that Hungary had given him. America said good morning to them, and they said it back. Nope. It was neither Russia nor Lithuania.

As time went by, more and more nations came to the conference, all giving America the same confused look, but none of them bothered to ask what he was up to. By 10a.m, half of the conference room was filled up, and America still hadn't found out who he was in love with!

At 10:05, Canada showed up. "Hey America!" he shouted. When he was close enough, he started to whisper. "Any luck finding... you-know-who?" America shook his head. "I'm starting to think that it was just a freak thing, and that I'm not actually in love." Canada shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. But just wait until everyone else gets here. Because maybe you are." America sighed. "Fine." Canada pat America on the back, then walked into the conference room.

America stood outside the conference room doors for another ten minutes, waiting for any other nations to show up. None did. America was ready to give up, when he heard the outside doors open. He turned around to see England walking towards him.

America started to sweat a little, and his heart started to pound. The closer England got, the faster his heart pounded. It wasn't long before England was right in front of America. England looked just as confused as the other nations were.

"America? What the bloody hell are you doing here? You usually show up at the very last minute." America's face started turning red. "Well...uh...I just...I just wanted to try something different today, that's all," America said with a nervous laugh. "Ok then?" England said. "Crazy git," he commented under his breath.

America opened the door for England, allowing him inside the conference room, following right behind him. Everyone started as America quietly made his way to his seat up front. He sat down and placed his head on his hand, staring out the window. Everyone stared at him, more confused then ever. Some even worried. Everyone was silent, and America didn't even notice.

Finally, England spoke up. "America?" he said. America looked at England quickly. The sound of his voice startled him, since it was dead silent. "Are you okay? You're not acting like your old, obnoxious self." America could already feel his face starting to turn read. "Oh sure dude! I'm just fine!" He said with a nervous chuckle after. Canada smiled to himself, for he knew America had found the person he was in love with.

Germany stood up from where he was sitting and said, "Well, since everyone is here, we will start the meeting." Everyone nodded and took out there pads and pens, ready to take notes. But America was just in no mood to take notes today. He couldn't even pay attention. All he could think about was, _England? ENGLAND!? I'm in love with ENGLAND!? How could this be!?_

That night, America couldn't sleep. He had too much on his mind. Well, actually, only one thing. England. He couldn't believe it. He was in love with England! He needed to talk to someone about this. But there was only one person who knew he was in love. And it was late at night! America didn't care. He just needed to talk to someone about this, so he picked up the phone and called Canada.

America sat on his bed impatiently. _Come on Mattie. Pick up!_ After the fifth ring, America was just about ready to hang up, when he finally hear a voice on the other line. "H-hello?" answered an exhausted Canada. "Mat! Come to my place. It's important dude!"

America paced back and forth, waiting for Canada to arrive. "This just can't be," he said to himself. "How can I be in love with Iggy!? I mean he did raise me." America sighed.

Ten minutes after America had called, Canada knocked on his front door. America opened it. "Come in Mattie." Canada rushed into America's house, setting Mr. Kumijiro on the couch. "So what's up Al? You seemed very anxious over the phone." "Well... I can tell you that it definitely wasn't a freak thing."

Canada smiled. "So who is it? Who are you in love with!?" There was a very long silence between the two friends. Then America took a deep breath and said, "England. I'm in love with England!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Canada stood in shock. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. "England?! You're in love with England!?" he shouted. America nodded. He didn't know if he should be happy or scared. "Are you CRAZY!?" Canada yelled. He raised his hand, and struck America across the face.

America didn't do anything about it. He just sat there, hand covering the cheek Canada had smacked, tears rolling down his face. Not from the pain (because it didn't hurt that much), but of sadness from Canada's slight disapproval. He knew Canada wasn't too happy with England. He did forget to give him a ride to the last world conference.

Canada stood there covering his mouth. Tears were beginning to form in his eyes. He got down to his hands and knees, nearly crying. "A-America. I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "I didn't mean to slap you." America was silent for a while, wiping the tears from his eyes. "It's ok, Mat. I had a feeling you were going to."

Canada got up from the floor and looked at America. There was a large hand print placed where he had slapped him. He cleared his throat and spoke up. "What do you like about him?" he asked, taking a seat next to America. "Everything! His laugh. His smile. His eyes." A smile started to form on America's face as he stared out the window.

He must've been staring out the window for at least ten minutes, because after a while, he could feel him being shook and he could hear Canada yelling, "America! Can you hear me!?" America came back to reality. "Huh? What? Oh! Sorry Canadia." Canada sighed. "You really are in love with him, aren't you?" The smile that appeared on America's face had suddenly turned into a frown as he nodded. "Are you gonna tell him?" Canada asked. "I don't know, Mat. I want to, but I'm afraid he won't feel the same."

Canada placed a hand on America's back and said, "You never know if you don't try." A huge grin spread across America's face. "You're right!" he yelled, jumping to his feet. "I'll tell Iggy how I feel!" "America, shh! It's three o'clock in the morning," Canada whispered. America stopped laughing and just smiled. Canada smiled back. "Ok. I'll tell him when I get the chance."

When Canada left, America tried going to sleep, but he couldn't. He was too excited. He was excited that he was going to see England again tomorrow. Instead of trying to get some sleep, he decided to try figuring out how he was going to tell England how he felt. He finally decided to just tell him straight out.

The next morning, America got to the conference early. He wasn't the first one there this time. China was already there, as well as Austria. America sat down and layed his head down. He was exhausted after the sleepless night he had just encountered. He must've dozed off for a little while, because when he opened his eyes, everyone was already there, staring at him. America lifted his head and rubbed his eyes. Then he noticed that he had just passed out.

"Whoa! How long have I been out?!" he shouted. "Well, we all showed up about five to ten minutes ago. But Chine and Austria have been here for an hour, and said you've been asleep for about forty-five minutes," Germany said. "Oh. Well at least I woke up in time for the meeting," America laughed. Germany nodded and stood up. "So, we will now start this meeting."

As usual, everyone took out their pads and pencils, ready to take notes again. For the first time during the world conference, America had actually taken out his pad and pencil. But he didn't take any notes. Throughout the meeting, America had laid his head on his hand, drawing England's name in little hearts all over his paper.

America had let out a small loving sigh, which came to England's attention. America hadn't noticed that England was looking down at his notepad. He noticed the hearts all over the page. _Well that explains why the bloody fool has been acting so strange. He must have a little crush on someone. _He then noticed that the name in the hearts was his!

England gasped, making the people around him turn their heads towards him. England looked at everyone and stood up. "I am terribly sorry. But I just realised France and I had forgotten something." France looked at England with confusion. "Excusez-moi?" England glared at France. "Yes, France. I had some **important information** I needed to tell you." France realised what England was trying to do, and played along. "Oh, oui! I remember you mentioning something like that." France got up and followed England out the conference room doors.

Once they walked far enough where they were sure nobody could hear, France started yelling. "What is the matter with you! We were in the middle of a very important meeting!" England took a deep breath. "I caught America drawing my name in hearts, all over his notepad," he finally admitted. An excited smile made its way across France's face. "Oh, Angelterre! How wonderful!" England blushed. "Are you gonna tell Amerique your true feelings?" France asked. England shrugged. "I don't know. I guess I will tell him."

France and England started walking back to the conference room. As they walked through the doors, they heard America yelling. "Yo dudes! I just invited everybody to lunch! My treat!" England smiled and thought to himself, _This is perfect! I can tell America during lunch!_

He smiled the whole ride there... untill he found out where they were going. A disgusted look appeared on England's face as the bus drove into the parking lot of McDonald's. As he stepped off the bus, he gagged at the scent of greasy fries and hamburgers. _Deal with it! This is for America!_

England walked into the building and sat down, not even bothering to get in line. America, of course, was in the front of the line. Once he had gotten what he wanted, he walked over to England, holding a huge bag.

"What the bloody hell is in that bag?!" England asked. America burst out laughing. "Hamburgers dude! What else would it be?!" America sat down across from England and started eating the burgers and fast. After about sixteen burgers, he looked at England a said, "Want one, Iggy?" England wrinkled his nose and shook his head rapidly. America shrugged, then continued to eat.

When he finished eating, he wiped his face and looked into England's eyes. Then smiled. England smiled back. "America, I have something i need to tell you." America's smile vanished as he began to open his mouth. "I need to tell you something too." England restrained himself from his confession. "Ok, you go first."

America took a deep breath and said, "Iggy, I, ow!" England jolted in back in his seat. "Are you ok?" America nodded. "I'm fine. Just had a quick shot of pain in my left arm. Ok, so as I was saying. Iggy, I, OW!" America grabbed on to his chest. "Somebody call an ambulance!" he shouted. "I think I'm having a..."

America collapsed on the floor. England quickly knelt next to him. "America?! AMERICA!? Somebody call an ambulance, and quick!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

England took a cab with France to the hospital, about half an hour after America was taken from McDonald's. England was tapping on his legs, and shaking uncontrollably. He was scared. He though that he might lose the one person he cared most about.

When they arrived at the hospital, England sprinted into the building, France following close behind. He ran up to the front desk. The woman that was there looked up from her paperwork and smiled. "Hello," she said. "How can I help you sir?" "Alfred Jones!" England shouted. "I need to see Alfred Jones right away! I need to see if he's ok!" The smile that had appeared on the woman's face had been wiped away. "I'm sorry sir, but Mr. Jones is in the operating room and can't take any visitors for another hour," she sadly said. "But if you'd like, you can sit in the waiting room until he is available."

England nodded and walked into the waiting room with France. He crouched on a chair, hugging his knees. "Please be ok," he whispered to himself. "Please, PLEASE be ok!?" Tears started rolling down his face. France looking at England with comforting (and slightly creepy) eyes.

"Oh, Angelterre. Do not cry. Everything will be fine!" England glared at France. "How do you know!" he shouted. "What if the doctors mess up in there and he dies! I might as well kill myself then! I won't have any other bloody reason to live if I can't be with America!" Tears were now flowing from his sad emerald eyes. France grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him aggressively. "Do not say that, Britain!" he yelled. "Killing yourself will not solve anything!"

France stopped shaking England, allowing him to wipe the tears from his eyes. France sighed. "You love Amerique, oui?" "Of course I bloody love him!" England said. "He's the only one I've ever loved." "Then you can not allow yourself to put these terrible negative thoughts inside that petit head of yours!" England nodded, then laid his head on his knees.

Minutes seemed like hours while England was waiting. But after a while, he saw a doctor coming his way. "Are you Arthur Kirkland?" he asked. "Yes. I'm Arthur." "It seems your friend had a mild heart attack. Tell me, what was he eating when this incident occurred?" England sighed. "Hamburgers." "Hm. And how many hamburgers did he consume?" England shrugged his shoulders. "About thirty." The doctor nodded. "Well Arthur, I'm going to ask you to keep your friend from eating any hamburgers for a month. It's to help his body recover from the fat intake." England nodded and said, "Thank you doctor. I will be sure to do that."

"Good," said the doctor. "Because if he doesn't listen, and he has another heart attack, there is a very slim chance of living." England gulped. The doctor chuckled. "But don't worry. As long as he doesn't eat any hamburgers for a month, he'll be just fine." England nodded again. "Now, he's asleep, but would you like to see him?" he asked. "Yes please!" England replied without hesitation. "Follow me then."

He followed the doctor upstairs to the third floor. They walked into a room with completely white walls, and lights so bright that they could blind a human being if they were any brighter. After his eyes were adjusted to the new lighting, England looked at America, who was asleep after a long (and quite "exciting") day. "Ok, I'll leave you guys alone. Stay as long as you'd like." Then the doctor walked out the door.

England walked over to the sleeping America and kissed his forehead. Then he grabbed a chair from behind and sat down next to America's bed. He gently held onto America's hand and began to speak." America, I know you probably can't hear me right now." America opened his eyes slightly, but didn't speak. He wanted to hear what England had to say.

"There's something I've been wanting to tell you. I wanted to say it when you were awake, but if I don't do it now, I probably won't be able to." England took a deep breath. "I love you. More than that. I'm in love with you! I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I know you can't answer me, but I just wanted to let you know." England kissed America's hand, got up from the chair, and started walking out of the room.

"Iggy," America finally said. England gasped and quickly turned around to see America sitting up. "I'm in love with you too!" America admitted. England's face was flushed red. Not only did he hear the words that he's been dreaming of hearing, but that America had actually heard every single word he had just said. "You heard that?" America nodded. "Every word. And I love you too!" England stood there, trying to handle the emotions that he was feeling. But he couldn't. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he ran over to America.

He flung his arms around America's neck and kissed him. America held onto England tightly as they kissed. After about five minutes of nonstop kissing, England moved about an inch from America's lips, and smiled. America smiled back and went in for another kiss.

At that moment, France was yelling for England. But he didn't notice. "Britain! Are you ready to..." he walked in the room to see the two nations, kissing passionately. "Ohonhonhon," he laughed. France turned around to see a pretty nurse walking by. "Ohonhonhon, Bonjour!" he said to her, following her.

Again, England broke away from kissing and looked into America's beautiful sky blue eyes. simultaneously, they both said, "I love you!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

It was a long few days for England while America was still recovering in the hospital. He couldn't pay any attention during conferences, and all he could think about was America. The only thing that made him happy was visiting America. He always greeted him with a kiss.

"Should we tell everyone?" England asked America during his last visit to the hospital. "Yeah dude! I think everyone deserves to know what happened." A worried expression appeared on England's face. "Everything?" America nodded. England's face turned bright red, and America noticed that something wasn't right. "What's wrong Iggy?" He couldn't speak. He didn't know how to explain what he was thinking. "Well... there's just one thing I don't feel comfortable telling everyone." America was a little confused. "What is it?" he asked.

England's face grew redder. Then he looked at America with a loving gaze, leaned in close, and gently kissed him. At that moment, America knew what England didn't want people to know (even though France had walked into them kissing), but he couldn't seem to pull himself away from England's lips.

With every kiss America got from England, he fell a little more in love with him. He was already deeply in love with him, even before they got together. But he was scared. What if all the other nations didn't approve. What if they started hating him!? He wasn't sure he wanted to tell everyone now. He even had a small thought of ending it with him right there.

No! He couldn't allow himself to think like that. He loved England. He was going to do everything to be with him. And now that he has him, he doesn't want to let him go. He couldn't let him go. Actually, he **wouldn't** let him go! He loved him so much. He went through so much stress to be with him, and he wasn't going to allow himself to lose him because he was scared about what others would think.

"I love you," America said. "I love you so much! And I can't believe how lucky I am to be with you," England blushed. "I love you too! I have been for a long time." England went closer to America and kissed him again. At that moment, a nurse stood at the doorway and coughed. England stopped kissing America and looked at the nurse with anger in his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt," she apologized. "But visiting hours are over. It's time for you to leave Mr. Kirkland."

England looked at America with a sad expression. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay next to America. Always. "Do you know when you get out?" he asked. America shook his head. England sighed. "Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then." England kissed America on the cheek. Saying goodbye, England left the hospital.

England had a long, nearly sleepless, night. About two hours. That's all the sleep he got. The next morning, at the last world conference, England was exhausted. With the lack of sleep he got, he could barely keep his eyes open. He was the first on who showed up to the conference, so he decided to lay his head down on the table while he waited for everyone to show up.

About five minutes after England had started resting his head, he felt two hands on his shoulders and heard a familiar voice. "Looks like someone didn't get much sleep," he said. England jolted up and turned his head to see America's loving face. A huge smile spread across his face. "You were too busy thinking about me, weren't you Iggy?" America laughed. The smile quickly faded as England spun around, leaving America's gaze, face flushing a bright red. He knew America was right.

"Shut up, you stupid git!" he blurted out. America laughed and hugged England from behind. England got up from his chair and hugged America. Then he looked at him. He looked into his sparkling blue eyes. England's heart began to race right before he kissed America.

They stopped kissing when they heard the doors open. "Ohonhonhon! I see you two love birds are finally expressing yourselves in public." England glared at France. "Shut the bloody hell up you bloody fucking frog! This has nothing to do with you." France laughed. "You are forgetting that I am the country of l'amour, you black sheep of Europe!" England raised his hand, about read to smack the living hell out of France, when suddenly, America grabbed England's hand and whispered into his ear, "There's no need for violence. Although I find it sexy when you're angry."

England could feel his face starting to get red, so he lowered his hand and covered his face. He quickly turned around and sat down before France could see him blush, but it was too late. "Ohonhonhon, looks like somebody is blushing," France laughed. "Shut your mouth, you stupid frog!" England shouted. "I don't want to get any bloody warts in my ears from your obnoxious voice!" France laughed once again. "Oh, Britain. Your insults are becoming more and more creative!"

After about fifteen minutes of fighting, England and France had noticed that everyone was starting to show up. The last nations to show up were Germany and Italy. They arrived with Italy riding on Germany's back. "See Germany!" Italy shouted. "I told you everybody would be here already." Germany grunted, setting Italy down where he normally sits, then walked over to his own seat.

Germany cleared his throat and started to speak. "Before we start the last meeting, would anyone like to say something?" It was silent. Then Italy slowly raised his hand. "What is it, Italy?" Germany asked. Italy smiled and shouted, "PASTAAAA!" Germany sighed and said, "Ok. Now let's get this meeting done and over with."

Everyone was ready for Germany's "last meeting" speech. Except for England and America. They kept glancing at each other with loving smiles. After three hours of talking, Germany finally started to finish up the meeting. "And that concludes the world conferences for this year. You aer all dismissed." America quickly jumped from his chair and yelled, "Wait everyone! I have something very important to tell you." He looked at England, who was beginning to blush.

The people who got up from their chairs sat back down to hear what America had to say. America cleared his throat and got ready to speak. "Ok. So I bet everyone was wondering why I've been acting so strange. "A few heads nodded. "Well. It's because... I fell in love." Everyone was now fully paying attention. "That's right dudes! I'm in love. And you know with who!?" There was a long silence. "England. I fell in love with England."

Many people looked at America and England with shock. England stood up and hugged America, then looked at him and said aloud, "I love you," then kissed him in from of everyone. "Aw! Germany! Isn't that so cute!" Italy shouted. "...adorable..."

Belarus sat there. Angry... and a little sad. She couldn't take much more. She instantly jumped from her chair and ran out the door. Everyone watched. Then France stood up and said, "Excusez-moi for a moment," and followed Belarus out the door.

"Belarus!" he shouted. "Belarus! Hold on!" Belarus turned around to look at France, tears rolling down her face. "Belarus? What is the matter?" Belarus glared at France. "You know what the matter is! You know that I fell in love with America after I gave up on my brother! I told you that the night I stupidly decided to sleep with you!" France glared back. "And you do not think that I do not love Britain!? Because I do! But you got to move on. They're happy together, and that's all that matters."

Belarus didn't want to hear the "get over him" shit. In an instant, she stormed out of the building.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Months had passed. And soon enough, those months turned into years. Before England and America realised it, they had been together for almost seven years. It was unbelievable! Seven years together. No Fighting. No bickering. No jealousy. Everyone was starting to realise America and England were perfect for each other. Except for Belarus (who was still not over America).

One day, while Canada was vacationing in Washington D.C, he decided to go for a walk in town. During his walk, he spotted America, looking into the window of a jewelry store, about to go inside. "America!" he yelled. America looked over to see Canada running towards him. "Hey, Canadia! What's up dude?" he asked. When Canada finally caught up to America, he bent over slightly, grabbing his knees and trying to catch his breath.

"What are you doing here?" America asked. "The world conferences don't start for another week." When Canada had finally caught his breath, he stood up straight and smiled at him. "Oh, I just wanted to show up early to enjoy a little bit of a vacation before having to do important stuff." "Well we should chill together sometime." Canada nodded in agreement. "We should," he said with a smile on his face. Then he had a sudden spark of confusion and curiosity.

"Uh...America?" he said. "Yeah dude?" Canada was quiet for a moment. "W-why were you about to go into a jewelry store?" he asked nervously, and full of suspicion. America's face flushed red, and he suddenly started to sweat. "Uh...well...um..." He couldn't speak. He didn't want anyone to find out what he was going to do. But that didn't work out too well. Because of America's hesitation to answer, Canada found out what was going on, and he gasped in excitement.

With a wide smile on his face, Canada shouted, "You're going to ask England to marry you!?" America nodded, face turning redder than before. Now Canada was jumping up and down with excitement. "Oh...my...God! This is so amazing! You and England, getting married and spending the rest of your lives together!" America quickly covered Canada's mouth. "Shhh! Keep your voice down dude!" Canada removed America's hand from his mouth and looked at him, confused. "Why?" he asked. America pointed across the street.

Canada followed the direction of America's finger to see England walking on the other side. England hadn't noticed America and Canada were across the street. He walked to the cross walk and saw America talking to...something. Himself maybe? With all the excitement, England ran across the street, not even looking to see if there were any cars. Luckily there wasn't.

"America!" he shouted. "Hey, America!" England had a huge smile on his face. He was happy to see America before the conference. "Hey Iggy!" America exclaimed. He hugged England and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I can't believe you came early, too! Mattie here came here early for a vacation." England had a puzzled look on his face. "Who?" "Mattie!" he said, pointing at Canada. England looked to where America was pointing, saw no one, then looked back at America, even more puzzled. "You know, the guy who lives about me...Canada!"

England started laughing. "And you make fun of me for my magical friends who in face ARE real!?" America was now laughing. "Dude, your magical friends don't even exist! They're just a figure of your imagination!" America was now on his knees, hugging his sides, bursting out laughing. England had a quick burst of anger. The, of sadness. Tears were slowly rolling down his face. America, still laughing, looked up to see England crying. In an instant, he stopped laughing and stood up. He then lifted England's head up.

"I'm sorry, Iggy. I didn't mean it," he apologized. Then he slowly, and gently kissed him. When he stopped, he looked into England's emerald eyes and sweetly smiled. "If you believe they're real, then they're real," America said, wiping the tears from England's eyes. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." England smiled as he also looked into America's sky blue eyes. He wrapped his arms around America's neck, and kissed him passionately.

"Ahem," Canada coughed. America quickly turned around to look at Canada. "Sorry bro. I forgot you were there." Canada sighed. "It's ok. I'm used to it." Canada laughed a little bit at his comment. "I'm gonna go now. See you later?" America nodded and yelled, "See you later, dude!" Canada waved goodbye as he walked away.

America turned back around to look at England. "Well it's about time for lunch. Wanna go out to eat?" America asked. "Sure, as long as it's not McDonald's," England joked. "But I have one question." "What is it Iggy?" England gulped. "Why were you standing outside a jewelry store?" England's face started turning slightly red. He though he already knew the answer. "Oh, no reason," America replied. "I was just walking when Mattie saw me and we stopped to talk. We ended up being in front of the jewelry store." America laughed a little.

"Oh," England said, embarrassed. His face was redder than when he was asking the question. America laughed again. "Oh, Iggy. You are so CUTE when you're embarrassed!" America shouted. England turned away from America's gaze and covered his face, which was now completely red. America wrapped his arms around England and kissed his very red cheek. "I love you so much Iggy." "I love you too, America," he said into his hands. "I know you do," America laughed. "Ready to go to lunch?" England nodded, and they started walking to the restaurant.

The next morning, America got up early. He quickly got dressed and ran out the door. He ran all the way to the jewelry store, as quick as he could be. He needed to get the ring before England saw him. He stormed into the store, tired and out of breath. "Ah, Mr. Jones," said the man behind the counter. "We've been expecting you." "Do...you...have...the ring?" America asked, still trying to catch his breath. "It's right here," said the man, holding out a small black box. America took the box, paid the man, then left the store.

The week went by fast. Soon enough, the first world conference had come. Not only that, but also the seven year anniversary since America and England had gotten together. Seven years! And every year, Belarus became more and more depressed. With each day that passed, she believe she would never be with America, and that there was no way she could ever be. Then, she suddenly got an idea. An evil, disgusting, backstabbing idea. But she couldn't do it alone. She needed the help of someone. Someone with just as much despair in their heart as she.

America, as usual, was the last one to show up to the world conference. As he made his entrance, he smiled at England. He gave him a quick hug from behind before going to his own seat. But he didn't sit down. He stood up, ready to speak. "Everyone!" he shouted. Everyone turned to look at America. "I'm happy to say that today is the seven year anniversary since Iggy and I had started going out." They all applauded ask England got up to kiss America.

"Iggy, since it's been seven years, I would like to take you out for a romantic dinner tonight at six." England smiled. "Sounds fun," he said. Smiling, America kissed England on the cheek and sat down. England put his chair right next to America's so that he could sit next to him during the meeting. He laid his head on his shoulder as America put his arm around him. England closed his eyes with a smile and dozed off.

"Iggy," America whispered into his ear. "Iggy wake up. The meeting's over." England slowly opened his eyes to see that the conference table was completely empty. Well, almost completely. France and Belarus were still there, staring at England and America. Then, all of a sudden, Belarus jumped from her chair. "France, can I have a word with you out in the hall?" she asked. France nodded and followed her out the door.

"What is it, Belarus?" France said when they left the conference room. "I need you to help me with something," she said. A look of confusion appeared on his face. "With what?" "I still love America, and I know you still have a thing for Britain, so don't try denying it!" France's face became red with anger and embarrassment. "So?" he asked. "So...I want you to help me split them up so we can be with them!"

France was now very curious. "And how do you suppose we do that?" A devilish smile appeared on Belarus's face as she whispered her diabolical plan in France's ear. An awful smile spread across France's face. "Ohon," he laughed. An evil laugh. "Ohonhon... Ohonhonhon... OHONHONHONHONHON!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Do you have a reservation, sir?" asked a women at the check in desk. "Yes ma'am," America answered. "Jones/Kirkland for 6 o'clock." The lady smiled as she looked in the reservation book. "Here it is. Ok Mr. Jones. Your table is ready. Come this way." He followed the woman, who's name seemed to be JoAnne, as it said on her name tag. When they approached the table, America sat down. "Would you like something to drink, sir?" she asked. "Water please." She nodded once and walked off.

America had gotten to the restaurant five minutes early to prepare himself for what he was about to do. As each minute passed by, his heart started beating faster and faster. He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. He even tried sipping on water. It worked a little.

America worked so hard to make sure he looked his best. He had to go out to get a new suit and tie. He wore a red tie, with a white undershirt, and a stunning blue suit (haha! get it? red, white, and blue XD). He had bought a beautiful red rose for England while he was out.

About ten minutes after he showed up, America felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with a smile, thinking it was England. But when he looked up, he saw that it was Belarus. "Oh, he Belarus!" America said. "What are you doing here?" A sweet smile appeared on her face. "Oh, I just came here for dinner and saw you were here, so I decided to say hi!" "Oh, well it was nice to see you, but I'm kinda in the middle of..."

America was stopped. Without hesitation, Belarus had jumped to the climax of her plan. She kissed America, and wouldn't allow him to break free. America, struggling, finally gotten away from her lips.

"What the hell, Belarus!" America shouted, wiping the ruby red lipstick from his mouth. He then turned around to see England standing at the doorway, in horror. He couldn't believe what he just saw. The love of his life, KISSING someone else. With tears filling in his eyes, he quickly ran out the door, America chasing after him.

"Iggy!" he yelled. "Iggy, wait! Let me explain!" But he was out of sight. America stopped running and stood on the sidewalk, staring into the darkness, no longer able to see England. "Why did this have to happen," he whispered to himself. "And tonight of all nights."

America could hear Belarus running towards him, so he quickly spun around. And boy, was her angry! "YOU BITCH!" he screamed at her. She stopped in her tracks. Turning his hands into fists, he stomped towards her. She stepped backwards, only to trip on her own foot and fall to the ground. "You ruined EVERYTHING!" Belarus was now trembling. "I was going to propose tonight! And now Iggy thinks I'm cheating on him!" America's eyes filled with tears.

"Why Belarus?" he asked, a whimper in his voice. "Why would you do this to me?" Belarus started crying. "Because," she hesitated. "Because I love you!" America stood in shock. He started shaking his head rapidly. "Nonononononono!" he screamed. "It wont happen Belarus! It will NEVER happen!" Belarus shook in America's shadow from the light of the street lamp. "England's the one I'm in love with. HE'S the one I want to be with! AND YOU RUINED IT!" Belarus sobbed. "I'm sorry," she muttered under her breath. "I'm so sorry." America glared at her for a second, and ran away, not looking back.

The next day, both America and England didn't show up to the world conference. Everyone had send France out to find them. He looked everywhere for them. America's house. England's hotel room. Every restaurant in D.C. But they were nowhere to be found.

France was just about ready to give up, when he suddenly saw England storm by him. "Britain?" he said confused. England didn't hear him. "Britain! What are you doing?" France asked. "I'm ending it!" he shouted, not even turning around. "I'm ending my life!" _What!?_ France screamed in his head. In a split second, he dashed the other way, trying to find America.

France ran passed a bar downtown, quickly glancing inside. Stopping about five yards from the bar, France realised something. He thought he saw a man in there, laying his head on the counter, wearing a brown jacket with a huge white "50" on the back... just like what America wears. He turned around, running back to the bar.

As he burst through the door, he shouted. "America!" America slowly lifted his head, revealing his puffy red eyes. He was clearly crying. "What do you want France?" he asked sickly. "It's Britain! He's going to kill himself!" America jumped from his seat. "WHAT!? Where is he?!" "He's heading for the cliffs! He's going to jump!"

America knew what he had to do. He had to stop England from ending his life. In an instant, he was out the door and heading for the cliffs.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

America dashed for the cliffs, trying to run as fast as he could. He couldn't allow England to kill himself. He had to catch up to him to explain everything. He had to make things right again.

He ran up a hill, through trees, and on top of the cliff. He saw England, standing on the edge. He himself was about seven yards away. "Iggy!" America shouted. England turned his head. "America?" he said, surprised and confused. England tried to turn around to go to America, but he slipped and fell off the cliff! "ENGLAND!" America shouted, running towards the edge.

Kneeling down, America looked to see that England was holding on for dear life on a single branch. America extended his harm. "England, grab my hand!" he yelled. "No!" England yelled back. "Just grab it! Trust me!" "Why should I trust YOU!?" A tear trickled down America's face. "You cheated on me America! I can never trust you again!"

More tears flowed down America's face. "I never cheated on you!" he sobbed. "Yes you did, you bloody git! I SAW you kiss Belarus!" "She kissed me! I never meant for that to happen, Iggy!" America paused. "I...I LOVE YOU!" At this point, America was crying. Suddenly, they heard a crack. The branch was breaking!

America's heart started racing. "Please, Iggy! Grab my hand! I'll pull you up! TRUST ME!" England took a deep breath and lifted one of his hands to grab America's. This added on more weight to the branch, making it break quicker. America closed his eyes in fear. With every crack he heard, he got a little more scared because England still hadn't grabbed his had.

"Why don't you just let me die!? I can no longer live knowing you and Belarus kissed!" England yelled. "I won't allow it!" America yelled back. England gasped. Awful memories flashed back in his head. Memories he wished he could forget. With a single tear rolling down his cheek, England reached for America's hand and grabbed it, allowing him to be pulled up.

Without even breaking a sweat, America lifted England from the branch. When he let go, England rolled away from the edge, America following him. He sat down, hugging his knees. England could hear him sobbing.

"A-America?" he said, concerned. "America, are you okay?" America shook his head, hiding his face in his legs. "What's wrong?" America slowly lifted his head up. England saw the tears flowing from his eyes. "I was scared," he said quietly. "I was scared I was gonna lose you!" England looked at the love of his life with sympathy. "Don't worry. You'll never lose me."

America wiped his eyes and smiled. "Iggy, I have something very important that i need to ask you." "What is it, America?" America took a deep breath. "Iggy... I love you... And I want to spend the rest of my life with you." He reached into his pocket and took out the black box that contained the ring. "Arthur Kirkland," he said. "Will you marry me?"

America opened the box, revealing the beautiful right. England gasped. "Oh...Oh my God!" England could barely speak. When he finally looked up at America with a smile, he said, "Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" America smiled and placed the ring on England's finger. Then, looking into his eyes, America kissed him.

A/N: yes i know this is a very short chapter... but it's still very meaningful


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Hey, Britain," America said, yards away from England. "All I want is my freedom. I'm no longer a child, nor your little brother. From now on, consider me... INDEPENDENT!" England glared at America. Clutching his rifle, he charged after America. With one swift move, he knocked America's rifle out of his hands.

"I won't allow it," he said. "You idiot, why can't you follow anything through to the end!" "Ready! Aim!" shouted one of the American soldiers. Breathing heavily, England pointed his gun at America. Then he slowly lowered it. "There's no way I can shoot you," he said. "I can't!" England dropped his gun and fell to his knees. He covered his face with one hand to try to hid the fact that he was crying. "Why?" he sobbed. "Damnit, why! It's not fair!"

America stood there, looking down at the man he used to call his older brother. The one who he used to admire. "You know why," he said quietly.

America quickly sat up in a cold sweat. He started crying at the horrible memory. England had stayed over that night, and he woke up to the sound of America crying. "America? What's wrong? Why are you crying?" he asked, slowly sitting up. America didn't answer for a while. "America?" America stared at the wall. "I understand now," he finally said, trying his best not to sound sickly. "What do you mean?"

America took a deep breath. "That day. That awful day. On the battlefield." America hugged his knees and hid his face in his legs, crying even more. "I never knew how much it hurt to lose the one you love."

England could feel the tears forming in his eyes. "But now I do," America continued. "When that branch was breaking, and you didn't grab my hand, I thought I was gonna lose you. Out on that battlefield, when you fell to your knees and cried in front of me, that's how you felt. Wasn't it?" England nodded, covering his face with his hands. America hugged him as they both wept.

"When I was crying in front of you," he started to say. "I wanted to tell you then how I felt. I wanted to tell you why I didn't want you to become independent. But I couldn't" England cried harder. "I knew that one day I was going to have to let you go, but I didn't know how hard it was going to be. That's why I fought back."

Tears rolled down America's cheeks as he listened to England, who could no longer speak. The memory of the war was too painful. "I didn't know how much I was gonna miss you, until it was too late," America said. "And I didn't know how much I loved you until seven years ago. But I have one question Iggy." England looked at America, a few tears flowing from his eyes. "Why did you treat me like shit after I became independent?"

England sighed. "I was trying to hide that fact that I loved you, and that I missed you. I wanted to make myself believe I was over you by being completely awful to you. I thought it would work, but it never did. My love for you was too strong to forget."

America smiled. "I now know I've picked the perfect person to marry." England stopped crying and smiled back at America. "I have something I want to show you," America said, wiping the tears from his eyes. He got up and made his way to the closet.

America rummaged through his stuff. "I know they're in here somewhere!" It took him five minutes to find what he was looking for. "Ah ha! Here it is!" He took down a beautifully decorated box. It had a lot of scratches, so it was obviously old. England gasped when he saw the box. He knew exactly what it was.

"Oh my God!" he said. America smiled as he opened the box. "America! Those are the toy soldiers I gave to you!" America nodded. "Indeed they are." A smile spread across England's face. "But... how... how do you still have them!?" "I had them in my storage room, and when I was cleaning it out, I thought I wanted to get rid of them. But then they brought back so many memories. So I decided to keep them."

A tear rolled down England's face as he kissed America on the cheek. "That's so sweet of you," he said. "Yeah, well they were my favorite toys. Plus, they were the only thing that made me think of you... I mean, so did the gun, but that brought back memories that I don't want to think of." The smile on America's face was wiped away.

England looked into his eyes. He gave him a gentle kiss on the lips and smiled at him. "Hey, don't be sad. I'm here now. I'll always be here. That's what this is here for," he said, pointing at the ring. America chuckled. "I guess you're right." "Of course I am. Now, let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. We've gt some planning to do, and we've got to announce our engagement!"

America smiled as he climbed back into bed. He kissed England goodnight, and fell back asleep. This time, he dreamed of what life was going to be like. He even smiled in his sleep.

Telling everybody was pretty easy, and they all seemed pretty excited about it. Except for Belarus. The moment she heard America and England were engaged, she jumped off the cliff England tried jumping off of, killing herself. When Russia heard the news, he ran into the empty street yelling, "WOOHOO! THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" But obviously, Ukraine wasn't too happy about it. She spent three days crying, while Russia spent those days partying. Other than that, everybody couldn't wait for the wedding!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Finally, the day of the wedding came. England was so happy, but America was worried. He didn't show up to the rehearsal dinner the night before. No. He was too busy pacing in his room, worrying aloud. "What if he ends up hating me? What if I trip while walking up the aisle? WHAT IF HE DIES DURING THE WEDDING!? Or... what if he doesn't show?"

Canada calmly sat in America's living room and listened. When America was done, he got up and hugged his brother. "America, you're working yourself up with all this worrying. Everything will go fine tomorrow. England loves you. You love him. The rest will work itself out." America slowly stopped crying. "You know what Canadia? You're pretty wise." Then he skipped off to bed, completely forgetting Canada was there.

Anyways, it was the day of the wedding. America and England were in their separate dressing rooms, getting ready. After months of planning, it was finally happening. They were getting married. There was no turning back.

"How do I look, Canadia?" Canada laughed a little. "Um, America," he giggled. "I think that's a little too small on you." America lowered his head and frowned. A tear formed in his eye. "This was the outfit Iggy gave to me when I was younger. I told him I would only wear it on special occasions. I thought it would make him happy to see me wear it since I never really did when he gave it to me."

America rubbed his eye, wiping away the tear. Canada placed his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry America. You look just fine in it." America lifted his head and smiled. "You really think so?" "Yeah! Ok, so it's a little small, but it still looks good. You should wear it." "Alright!" America shouted. "I will!"

Canada looked up at the clock on the wall. It was three o'clock. He looked back at America with a smile. "It's time," he said. America gulped as he walked out the door. _This is it,_ he thought to himself. _This is when my whole life is gonna change._

As he walked down the aisle, he looked at all of his family and friends. All of them were smiling. When he got up to the front, he signaled the minister to start the music. He cued the orchestra, and as they played the music, the groomsmen (America's and England's) came down the aisle and stood on their sides.

It was finally England's time to walk down the aisle. Everybody stood up and looked at him when he approached the doorway. He walked down the aisle to the speed of the music. With every step, he felt like his heart was going to explode. He was certain that this was going to be the HARDEST thing he would ever have to do.

He noticed that America wasn't wearing a formal suit. England tried to see what the hell he was wearing. When it finally hit him, a huge smile appeared on his face. "America! You're wearing the outfit I gave to you a long time ago!" America nodded, then looked at the minister.

"Dearly beloved," he started. America and England smiled at each other until the minister said, "You may now recite your vows." England went first.

"America, when I first met you, you were just a cute little thing. But what I didn't know was that I was going to fall in love with you. I've wanted to tell you for a long time, but I never had the courage. That day in the hospital, when I finally confessed, I had no clue you heard. But I'm glad you did. If you didn't, I probably wouldn't be here right now, telling you how much I love you." A few tears fell down his face when he spoke.

Now it was America's turn. "Iggy, when you took me in, I knew somewhere deep down inside, that I was going to marry you when I was old enough. And here I am, standing in front of you, never been more in love with you than I've ever been. And I couldn't be any happier."

The minister started speaking again. They put on the rings then got ready for the final part of the reception. "Now, Alfred Jones, do you take Arthur Kirkland as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part?" America looked at England with a smile and said, "I do."

The minister looked at England. "And do you, Arthur Kirkland, take Alfred Jones as your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold. In sickness and in health. Till death do you part?" England looked at America with a smile and said, "I do." "I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom." America grabbed England and kissed him. Everybody cheered.

Now it was time to party! America and England had just shared their first dance as a married couple. Another slow song was on. Canada was sitting alone. He sighed sadly, as Netherlands passed by, and heard him.

"Hey. What's wrong?" "Oh! Hey Netherlands. It's nothing." Netherlands sat down next to Canada. "I know something's wrong. Tell me." Canada sighed again. "It's just. Nobody ever asks me to dance." There was a short pause between the two nations. Then Netherlands finally said, "Let's dance."

Canada quickly looked up at Netherlands. "W-what did you say?" Netherlands smiled. "You heard me. Let's dance." He held out his hand. Canada took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. Canada wrapped his arms around Netherlands as they danced.

"You know Canada. I really like you. I've wanted to tell you for a while now." Canada gasped in surprise, his face turning a bright red. "And...I was wondering...if...if you wanted to go out sometime?" Canada smiled and nodded. Then he kissed Netherlands on the cheek and continued dancing.

The rest of the night went smoothly. And for America and England, they spent the rest of their lives together in the U.S, raising two beautiful children. Hannah, and Lisa.

The End!


	11. Authors Thanks

I want to give a special thanks to the people who've been with me through these fanfics. You guys keep me wanting to write. So as a thanks, I want you guys to give me suggestions for furture fics. They could be anything. Anime. Homstuck. Cartoons. They could be Yaoi, Yuri. Just send me a message through or tumbler ( .com) With what you want for the fic, rating, main characters, and genre and i will write it for you. Thanks for being there for me.


End file.
